


Where There's Smoak

by djchika



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is a Fireman. Felicity is an MIS Head. Mama Smoak wants a boyfriend for her daughter. Cue match-making shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where There's Smoak

Normal people would panic if they turned a corner and saw a fire truck parked in front of their street. Normal people would kick off their ridiculously expensive heels and run the rest of the way home. Normal people would not be slowing down and wishing they could turn around and not be subjected to the unending embarrassment that was their mother.

"Felicity!" The joyous sound of her mom’s voice greeted her extinguishing the tiny flicker of fear that something bad might have really happened.

Her eyes roamed around the tiny room checking for damage. Everything seemed to be in place except for the man standing on a step ladder resetting her smoke alarm.

"Please tell me that you actually burned something this time and didn't commit a felony by faking another 911 call," Felicity hissed, keeping her voice low. As annoyed as she was she wasn't going to turn her mother in to the authorities. At least not yet.

"Honey, don't be silly." Donna’s eyelashes fluttered. "I was cooking when the stove accidentally caught on fire. Naturally I called the fire station to make sure I didn’t cause any real damage."

"Mother, you have been,” Felicity made air quotes with her fingers, “ _accidentally_ setting the stove on fire every Wednesday for the past month." 

"I was simply trying to make some dinner for my my beautiful, successful,  _single_ daughter," Donna said brightly.

Felicity cringed at the emphasis on single. "Yell that out louder. I don't think people in Central City heard you."

A loud clearing of a throat stopped Felicity from jumping down her mother's. The firefighter who Felicity secretly called "Mr. Guy Who Could Probably Bench Press Two of Her I Mean Look at Those Muscles - Dammit Felicity Don't Stare" in her head was watching their exchange.

"The smoke detector's back on and the stove's safe to use.” It was the first time Felicity actually heard him talk. The gruffness of his voice definitely suited him. He gave her mother a smile that even Felicity had to admit was charming. “Donna just had a little scare with some grease fire."

Felicity turned her head away and mouthed at her mother. Donna? Just how close had she gotten with this guy? She shuddered at the idea. Gross.

Her mother gave her a look as if to say she should be ashamed of what she was thinking.

“Thank you so much. I didn’t want to bother you. I know you and Captain Lance are the only ones on duty tonight but I just got so scared.”

Felicity stared at Donna. How was she familiar with their schedules? Was her mother stalking firefighters now?

Ignoring her daughter completely, she gave Felicity a little push towards the kitchen making her stumble right up to the fireman.

"Felicity, dear, why don't you show Oliver to the bathroom. You can help hold his shirt while he washes up.” 

‘This isn’t happening. I’m a good kid. Sure the Feds almost threw me in jail back in college but that was one time. One time. Why is my mother doing this to me? Wait, his name is Oliver? I guess I can’t call him Mr. Bench Press anymore.’

It took a moment before she realized the subject of her thoughts was looking at her amused.

“Mr. Bench Press?” he asked quietly.

Felicity clamped her hand over her mouth. She really needed to stop talking to herself.

The smile on his face grew a little cockier. If she knew him better she would say he was preening a little bit.

“Shut up. You didn’t hear a thing.”

Taking pity on her obvious mortification, he said loudly to Donna. “I remember where it is. Down the corridor to the left?”

He’d been to her apartment so many times that he actually remembered where things were. How many times before he put a restraining order on her mom?

“Actually,” Donna said, her voice lilting slightly which obviously meant she was up to no good. “I accidentally locked the one in the hall and I can't remember where we keep the spare keys.” She batted her eyelashes at Felicity. “Your poor beautiful mother's memory isn't what it used to be.”

Felicity glared at her before schooling her face into a smile. “Why don't you use the one in my bedroom,” she announced in a voice that meant ‘I’m polite now but the moment he’s out of our house I’m going to kill you mother’.

She lead Oliver deeper down the hall than she hoped he had been before. “I'm sorry about my mother. Don't let her sweet innocent demeanor fool you, she’s a crazed lunatic.”

Oliver laughed. A soft breathy sound that somehow Felicity knew didn’t happen often. “I'm sure she didn't mean any harm.”

“As much as anyone in Iron Heights feel like they’re innocent,” Felicity mumbled as they reached her bedroom door. She was eternally grateful she had woken up a little earlier than usual that morning and had time to pick up after herself, otherwise she was pretty sure a bra or two would still be hanging off the sink.

“Feel free to use whatever you need. There’s hand soap in that bottle and you can use those towels over there.” She made a big show of standing outside while she pointed at the sink and then the hand towels before closing the door.

Better to keep things as professional as possible. Although she really should be grateful they still take her mother’s calls every time she cries wolf.

“I'd offer to ride you,” Felicity banged her head against the wood immediately regretting that she said that loudly so Oliver could hear her. “I would offer to give you a ride,” she corrected herself, “but I'm guessing the big red truck parked outside is yours?”

“Yes, it is,” his voice floated through the door. If she could hear laughter in his voice well she was well within her rights to ignore that.

Just a couple more minutes and the whole embarrassing night could come to an end.

She listened to the sound of water coming from the faucet, her head zooming from one thought to the other before her eyes spotted the awful bright neon panties she was given as a gag gift. They were  dangling from the best post, forgotten after her frenzy to get to work on time the other day.

Hearing the water taps close, Felicity acted on instinct. She darted across the room, landing squarely on her bed and scrambled to reach for the offending pair. Her fingers had barely grabbed them before the door opened and she was able to bury them underneath her pile of pillows.

Oliver stepped out her bathroom his eyes a mixture of confused and amused when he saw her on the bed.

She tried to get up as gracefully as possible but between the skirt and heels she still had on, Felicity would bet the entire security network she just finished installing that she looked like a foal learning it’s first steps. “I know what this looks like but I swear I’m not hitting on you.”

Oliver took her hand and helped her to her feet. He smiled at her, his eyes going soft even with the cheeky smile on his face. God help him if he wasn’t so attractive.

“That’s too bad. We would probably save a lot of taxpayer dollars if you just gave me your number so I could ask you out on a proper date.”

Felicity eyed him suspiciously. “Is this a pity date? Because contrary to what my mother thinks I get a lot of action. A lot.” She blushed red. “Now I'm making myself sound like I sleep around. Which is fine if you were into that sort of thing but I'm not. I'm rambling and making an idiot of myself.”

“Felicity.” Oliver asked, stepping closer into her personal bubble. Not enough to make her feel threatened but enough to make her whole body go warm. Confident blue eyes stared into hers and she suddenly realized that her hand was still in his, a calloused thumb rubbing gently against the back of her hand. Felicity wished he would never stop doing that. “Would you like to go to dinner with me?”

A smile bloomed across her face making her answer obvious even before she said, “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr](http://djchika.tumblr.com/post/115488486447/where-theres-smoak)


End file.
